Ultraman Omega Episode 2
Characters Kaiju * Wind Genie: Degunja Ultras * Elemental Rookie: Ultraman Omega ** Fire ** Water ** Wind * Australian Ultraman: Ultraman Great Prologue Ryo walks through a forest, thinking about the other day. Ryo: So, about yesterday. Omega: Was it weird? Ryo: I wouldn't say weird, but unexpected. Omega: What do you mean by unexpected? Ryo: I would never have expected to get killed, revived by an alien, and fought a giant monster. But I've been wondering, why are you here Omega? Omega: I was assigned to protect this planet from mysterious monsters. Ryo: But that monster fell from space. I wouldn't call it mysterious. Omega: Even so, I need to, no, we need to protect this planet from every monster that appears. Now answer me, what are we doing here? Ryo: We came here so we could train in the event of a monster attack. Omega: Sorry man, but we cannot train. Ryo: Why not? Omega: I need to take a nap. Ryo: What? Why? Omega: I'm very tired after the fight against the Golza. I need to take a nap to get my energy back. Ryo: But what if you sleep during a monster appears? Omega: What is the possibility of a monster appearing now? Suddenly they feel an earthquake and they see a shadow of a monster in a building. Omega: You gotta be kidding me, why now?! Ryo: Now we have to take down that monster. Omega: Fine. Ryo summons the Omega Brace on his forearm, he passes his hand over it and it begins to glow red. After that, he raises his arm and shouts "Omega!". His transformation scene begins with an explosion occurring on a black background, followed by flames from which Omega rises. Chapter 1 Omega appears and finds the monster with his back turned to him. Omega: Hey you! Are you responsible for interrupting my nap?! Ryo: Are you still thinking about it? Omega: You stay quiet! Turn around so I can see your face! - The monster turns around, revealing a face similar to a Tasmanian devil - Ahh my eyes!! Ryo: What's wrong? Omega: This thing is so ugly that it's hurting my eyes with its ugliness! Ryo: I'll be honest, he's very ugly. Omega: Super ugly! Ryo: Can we stop calling him ugly and beat him? Omega: Yes, for the love of god, yes! - He advances and tries to punch him, but the monster opens its mouth and bites his hand - My hand!! Ryo: Can't you just burn him from the inside? Omega: I can! But the pain. Ryo: My god, stop being such a drama queen! Omega: I'm not a drama queen! - He gets so angry that his hand starts to burn, causing the monster to open its jaws, allowing Omega to pull his hand out - My precious hand is bruised. Now you will pay for hurting my precious hand! Ryo: Hey Omega. Omega: What!? Ryo: Did you notice that the wind is different? Omega: Now that you said it, I've noticed. Ryo: And why are two tornadoes in front of him coming toward us? Omega: What tornadoes? - He sees two tornadoes of sand coming toward him ''- Oh those tornadoes. Wait, those are Sand Tornadoes! I have an idea - ''He charges and shoot the Omega Ray at the Tornadoes, which turn them into glass. Ryo: Wow, good idea man! Omega: I'm awesome, right? Ryo: Yeah but, you have to watch out for those beams! - He points to the monster firing energy shots from its fingers. Omega: Oh no you don't! - He creates a fire buzzsaw, throwing it at the shots, cutting them only so the monster can deflect it with its claws - How?! The monster creates another tornado that sucks the shards of glass and throws them at Omega, impaling him. Omega: Ouch! - The monster manages to escape - Hey wait! - He sees his Color Timer blinking - Oh dammit! - He flies towards the sun. Omega reverts back to Ryo, overcome by a strange pain. Ryo: Why am I feeling this pain? Omega: Dude, you better check your torso. Ryo: Why? - He looks at his shirt and sees that it is red. Then he raises it and sees that his chest is bleeding. - Now I understand where this pain came from. Better go back home. While Ryo walks home, he feels like someone is following him. Ryo: Alright, who's there and why are you following me? A person appears behind the tree and reveals himself as an adult man with short black hair, red eyes, wearing a white shirt, a long beige coat, black pants and white shoes holding a camera. Man: Did you see that giant being? Ryo: What giant being? Man: A giant red being struggling with a kind of giant tasmania devil that launched sand tornadoes. Ryo: Nope, never saw it. Man: If you know anything, just call me. I'm Eiji Shijima, journalist - He runs away. Omega: He's weird. Ryo: I know. He begins to walk to home again. Chapter 2 Ryo arrives home and enters his room, which is not very large and has blue walls, a bed, windows with red curtains, a brown dresser with a television with a Playstation 4 and a Nintendo Switch on it, a poster with Persona 5's Joker and the other with the image of Street Fighter 2. Omega: Nice room. Ryo: Thanks. I'm just a fan of video games. Omega: Video games? Ryo: Oh yeah, you came from space, so you probably never heard of video games. I'll show you - He picks his Switch and starts playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Omega: Hey who's that guy with black clothes and white mask? Ryo: That's Joker from Persona 5. It would be really difficult to explain his story because I would have to play the game again, and I don't want to begin a new game until I have Persona 5 Royal. Omega: Ok? - Suddenly, they hear someone knock on the door. - Someone is at the door. Ryo: Coming! - He opens the door to reveal Reimi - What are you doing here? Reimi: Just passing through. Ryo: Really? Reimi: Not really, I just heard a Fighting Game! Ryo: Wanna play some Ultimate? Reimi: Hell yeah! The two starts to play a match of Ultimate. Chapter 3 In Australia, the monster appears again but in a small size and catches the attention of two hunters. Hunter 1: My god mate! That would make a nice fur coat! Hunter 2: I don't think that's a good idea. Hunter 1: Oh come on what could possibly go wrong? Hunter 2: Just by you saying this, something bad will happen. Hunter 1: Stop being a coward, let's catch that creature! Hunter 2: If you say so. The two take their rifles and walk silently behind the monster. They point their rifles at his back, but Hunter 1 steps on a stick that was conveniently in front of him. Hunter 2: What the hell?! Hunter 1: I didn't see it! And I think the creature might have heard us. The monster turns, creates two tornadoes of sand and launches them at the hunters, who are hurled away. As the monster runs away, a black-haired man, wearing a green vest and a necklace looking like a triangle sees him. Man: It's been a while since I've seen him. Better follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything - He begins to follow the monster. Chapter 4 Back at Ryo's house, he celebrates for his victory against Reimi. Ryo: Who's the winner? Me! Who's the loser? You! Reimi: Don't be so cocky, I'll kick your a** next time! Ryo: Now that I think about it, where's Hiroto? Reimi: He must be looking for something that will convince me to be his girlfriend. It's probably going to be another flower. Ryo: He's been watching a lot of romance movies right? Reimi: Yep. Or probably trying to become better in games to defeat you and earn my "Love". Ry'''o: Hey Omega do you understand love? '''Omega: Yes and I regret knowing about it. Wanna know? Ryo: No, I don't want to hear what you have to say. Omega: Good. Reimi: Who are you talking to? Ryo: Well... When he was going to say, someone knocks on the door. Ryo: Coming! - He opens the door and turns out to be Hiroto - What are you doing here? Hiroto: Is Reimi here? Ryo: Yes. Hiroto: Good - He walks into the bedroom, watching Reimi - I came to give you something - He hands her a box of chocolate. Reimi: Another cliche way to get me to become your girlfriend? You've been watching a lot of romance movies man. Ryo: I agree. Now that the two are here, I'll explain about that day. I was resurrected by a kind of giant alien called Ultraman Omega. Hiroto: So it was that giant you've become. Ryo: You can not hear him because he and I are, how can I say it, "Connected" or something. Reimi: So you became some type of hero? Ryo: Yeah. He and I are fighting the monsters that appear "Mysteriously." Hiroto: So you have absolutly no idea of where these monsters come from right? Ryo: Yep. Reimi: I would like to hear Omega's answer. Ryo: I think it's impossible because he's in my mind or something Omega: My answer is yes. Ryo: His answer is yes. Reimi: Makes sense. Hiroto: Is there anything good going on on TV? Ryo: There's only one way to find out - He picks the control remote and turns on the TV - Look the news. Wait, is that Eiji?! Reimi: Know him? Ryo: A journalist who seems to want to find out about Omega. Reimi: Like those journalists who try to prove that aliens exist? Hiroto: Only a madman would believe that aliens exist. Wait. The two facepalm. Reimi: You can be stupid sometimes. Ryo: Let's see what he has to say. Eiji: You have to believe me, I saw a giant alien fighting a monster that resembled a Tasmanian devil! Cameraman: It can only be a joke, where did you get this idea from? - They feel an earthquake -The hell was that? Eiji: I know there's a monster here, come on! A new age of Monsters is at its dawn! Reimi: I think you'd better go help them Ryo: I think you're right. See you after you beat the Tasmanian devil! - He runs to their place. Hiroto: Wanna play some smash? Reimi: Yes! They begin to play smash. Meanwhile, Ryo arrives and sees the monster heading towards Eiji and the Cameraman. Ryo: Oh crap! - He runs to them - Hey you guys, get out of here! Eiji: Hey it's that guy from before! Why are you here? Ryo: Why are YOU here? It's dangerous! Cameraman: Why dangerous? Eiji: Isn't it obvious? There's a monster here and we need to prove to the people that they will attack! Man: No, you two get out of here, now. Eiji: Why should we? Man: Get out of here or you will get hurt. Cameraman: I think he's right. Let's run! - He runs away. Eiji: Hey! - He chases him. Ryo: Wow thanks man. But who are you? Man: I'm Jack Shindo, an astronaut and member of UMA. Ryo: Nice to meet you, I'm Ryo Onodera! "Hey Omega should i tell him about our secret?" Omega: Are you serious? Dude, he would never believe that! Jack: Are you talking to someone in your head? Ryo: Yeah. Wait, did you hear my thoughts? Jack: I have telepathy, so I can read your mind. Omega: How?! Wait he can hear me right? Jack: Yep. It seems that the Degunja is causing destruction. Ryo: How did you know him? Jack: I fought against him years ago. Ryo: How did you fight him? Jack: I think you're the only one I can trust. I was the host of Ultraman Great. Omega: Ultraman Great? Did he just say Ultraman Great?! Oh my god I'm with Great's host!! Ryo: Omega calm down! Omega: I can't! He's the host of Great! Jack: So you're an Ultra host too right? Ryo: Yeah. He's Omega. How about we beat the monster so it doesn't cause more destruction? Omega: R-Right, sorry about that. Let's do this! Ryo: Yeah! Omega! - He transforms into Omega. Jack: Go get him. Chapter 5 Omega: Hey Degunja, look who's back! Now it's rematch time! - He advances and tries to punch him, but Degunja opens its mouth - Not this time! - He pulls his punch, and his foot is set on fire before he kicks the monster in the jaw - Omega Slash! - He makes a fire buzzsaw and throws it at Degunja, cutting its forehead - Take that! Degunja gets angry and creates five tornadoes of sand. Ryo: Wow, he got so angry that he started crying. Omega: Sore loser! He casts the tornadoes on Omega, which turns into water form and shoots water jets into the tornadoes. Omega: It looks like it's not going to be this time that those littlenados will stop me - Suddenly he shoots a tornado so fast that Omega is hit - How am I going to beat those tornadoes? Jack: Well, i guess it's time to go back in action - Jack places the pendant in his palm and closes his eyes as he concentrates. It then emits pulsating synthesizer noises and a light transforms him. The rise scene for the transformation show Great emerging from amidst an explosion. But after that, Great is shown simply to grow taller. Omega: Oh my god it's Ultraman Great!!! Great: It's good to be back. Ready Jack? Jack: Yes. Let's go. Degunja creates 5 tornadoes of sand and launches at Great, but Great creates a blue energy blade and cuts the tornadoes. Omega: He's so epic! Great: Omega! You know how tornadoes are created right? Omega: With wind! Great: You seem to have the ability to use the elements, try to absorb the air to defeat him. I'll distract him. Omega: Yes sir! Great: Good luck - He begins to punch Degunja while Omega concentrates. Ryo: Can you hear that Omega? Omega: Yeah, i can hear the wind. Not only that, but i can fell it. Ryo: Ready Omega? Omega: I'm born ready! - A green wind revolves around Omega and it absorbs into his Crystal, which shines in green and Omega changes into wind form - Showtime. Chapter 6 Their fight is interrupted by a green glow. Great: They did it. Degunja creates the tornadoes and shoots at Omega, but he deflects very quickly and appears behind him. Omega: Time to prove your own medicine! - He gives several quick punches on him and ends with an Uppercut that makes him fly up. After that, Degunja falls to the ground - What do you think? Degun rises and shoots energy beams from his fingers, but Omega creates a tornado and the rays are reflected, hitting him. Their Color Time began to blink. Omega: How about a double attack? Great: On it! - reat pulls his arms apart in a vertical angle - Burning Plasma! - He fires out two blue beams at him - Now! Omega: Right! - Omega jumps high, spins like a tornado and falls kicking him - Wind Meteor Kick! - After that the Burning Plasma hits him, which makes him explode. Omega: Victory! Great: You did a great job Omega. Omega: Thank you sir! But it's a honor meeting you! Great: You'll be a great ultra hero. Good luck Omega! - He flies away. Omega: Bye Great! Ryo: Wow, he sure is a legend. Omega: I know dude, i know - He flies away. Epilogue Ryo appears walking when intercepted by Eiji. Ryo: What do you want this time?! Eiji: Where's that monster? Ryo: What monster? I don't know what you're talking about. Eiji: But you said it was dangerous here because of the monster! Ryo: I was just joking with you, there are no monsters! Eiji: But, but... Ryo: I think you need help man, there's a hospital here who can help your brain, bye! - He walks away. Eiji: i will prove that aliens exist!! Omega's Kaiju Database Ryo and Omega: Welcome to Omega's Kaiju Database! Ryo: And here's the Ultra of today: Omega: Ultraman Great! * Weight: 58.000 Tons. * Height: 60 Meters. * Special Attack: Burning Plasma. Ryo: Known as the first Ultra Australian who joined Jack Shindo to fight against Gudis. Omega: I find it funny that even though he's from space, he speaks Australian. Ryo: Every space being can speak almost every language in the world. Omega: Yeah i guess you're right. Also here's the Kaiju of today: Ryo: Degunja! * Weight: 89 Meters. * Height: 74.000 Tons. Omega: An Australian Kaiju who is known for creating tornadoes called Dust Devils. Ryo: I have to admit, this Kaiju is very ugly! Omega: Not just ugly, the king of ugliness! Ryo: Dude, you do not have to overdo it. Omega: Sorry. Well that's it for today. See you guys next time! Ryo: Bye! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Omega Episodes Category:Felipexbox2